


Ambassador Papyrus Does His Best

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Papyrus, Gen, Papyrus-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: Papyrus becomes Ambassador for all monsters, and he'll be doing his best to strive for peace. But will his best be good enough?





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know if Frisk declines to become Ambassador, Papyrus becomes Ambassador instead? I ask because a lot of people seem to not know, leading to there being an extreme lack of Ambassador Papyrus content. So here I am, trying to fill that void.

Papyrus stares into the sunset. Or was it a sunrise? He can't tell, with it being his first time on the surface and all, he doesn't actually recall where it rises from or where any of the cardinal coordinates are in relation to his current location. Then Papyrus heard Asgore speak.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" He glances to the corner of his eye socket just in time for the human to respond with a 'no'. He began to speak immediately afterward.

"IT'S OK FRISK! I'VE GOT YOU COVERED! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE AMBASSADOR...I CAN DO IT FOR YOU!" He immediately turned on his heel, "I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" And he took off in a full sprint, excited to meet humans, excited at all the possibilities the surface held for them.

~~~~/\/\/\~~~~

He ran into his brother partway down the mountain. Considering none of them had left the mountain before... "SANS! DID YOU PUT A PHALANGE IN MY BOOT AGAIN?" He immediately stopped and rattled his boots, finding the culprit in his left boot. He groaned and pulled it off before shaking the 'misplaced' finger bone into his open hand. After re-strapping his boot on he shoved the finger in Sans' waiting outstretched palm, before tossing him over his shoulder full aware that his brother only did this to hitch a ride down the rest of the mountain, admiring the fiery shades of the leaves.

At the base of the mountain they came across a sentry station of some sort. He set his brother down on a picnic table in the clearing and approached the new building. Potential first contact! Exciting! He looked in the windows, a human was seated behind a desk reading a newspaper, and faintly he could hear the static of a radio playing inside. He followed the exterior wall of the station until he found a door. He stopped himself before he got a chance to turn the handle. _'WHAT IF THE HUMAN IS STARTLED BY ME JUST WALKING INTO THEIR STATION? WHAT IF I FRIGHTEN THEM SO BADLY THAT THEY ATTACK ME? BETTER NOT RISK IT.'_ So he knocked on the door instead.

"One second!" The human from inside called, followed by the creak of a chair and some papers rustling. Sans casually waited at the picnic table he was left at, offering a lazy thumbs up at his brother. The blinds on the door parted a little, and Papyrus put on his friendliest smile and waved in a hopefully non-threatening manner at the human. This immediately preceded the blinds flicking shut, a rather loud 'thump', a yelp of pain, and several curse words. Sounds like the human was so startled that they hurt themself. Papyrus out of concern tried the doorknob, and upon finding it unlocked slowly slid the door open; cautious, just in case the human wasn't out of the way of the door.

He poked his head in to find the human sprawled out on the floor staring up at him in pure terror. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The human did a very good impression of someone trying to do a sprint on ice with their hands. Frantically trying to retreat but not getting anywhere. They refused to move one of their legs however and every time it was jostled they would wince in pain. He took a step forward, intending to help them-

"Stay back!" The human was fumbling with something on their belt. Papyrus quickly knelt down.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF HARMING YOU, HUMAN! I AM THE AMBASSADOR FOR ALL OF MONSTERKIND AFTER ALL. AND ALSO, IT WOULD BE VERY RUDE?" Papyrus gingerly placed a gloved hand on the human's ankle, focusing on healing it. They must have turned too quickly and twisted it when they saw him. The human's face went from fearful and twisted with pain to astonished. Then fearful again.

"Th-there's more of you?"

"WHY, YES! THOUGH I ASSURE YOU, NONE OF THEM WILL ATTACK ANY HUMANS! UNLESS THE HUMANS CHALLENGE THEM TO A PLAYFUL FIGHT. WE LOVE THOSE!" Suddenly Sans peaked out from behind his taller brother.

"oh hey, a human." He casually held out his hand. "'sup. name's sans, sans the skeleton." The human slowly reached out their hand and shook his.

"Uh, Garret, Park Ranger Garret Larson." Papyrus slapped himself in the face.

"OH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!" He held out his hand now, "I AM PAPYRUS! AMBASSADOR PAPYRUS!" When the human's hand was securely in Papyrus' grip he pulled him up to his feet with ease.

"Uh, you already said that-"

"I KNOW, BUT I WAS ONLY JUST APPOINTED." He brought his hand to the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret, "AND I AM STILL RATHER GIDDY ABOUT IT."

The human scrubbed a hand down his face before running it back through his hair. "Okay, so." He took in a deep breath and looked up at Papyrus. "I'm not dreaming?"

"NOPE."

"Monsters are real?"

"yep." Just to demonstrate - or maybe just to mess with the human - Sans pulled off one of his arms and scratched his back with it. The Ranger's eyes widened before he peeled his eyes away and looked out the window to try calming down. Only for Undyne to slam out of the woods, looking around with a manic grin on her face. The second she spotted Papyrus she barreled through a window and attempted to tackle him. Papyrus noticed just in time and dodged before turning her blue and sticking her to the ceiling.

"Aww! C'mon Pap!"

"UNDYNE! I AM TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION ON THIS HUMAN," He gestured vaguely to the man who had ran behind his desk to get his two-way radio. "AND YOU JUST BROKE HIS WINDOW!"

"Ah, shi-shoot." She censored herself at the glare Papyrus shot her. He released his magic and she dropped down. Then Alphys cautiously peeked in the door, before she swung it open to reveal herself and Asgore standing just outside. Alphys entered, leaving Asgore still outside as the door was much too small for him to go through. Undyne turned back to the Park Ranger who was frantically talking to someone over the radio.

"-Not evil, but trust me you have to see this! I am not BS-ing you I swear Shauna! There are real monsters in my station!"

Over the radio came the crackly voice of Shauna, "Uh-huh. What kind of monsters are they then, Gary?"

"Two skeletons, one of which claims to be the Ambassador, a uh-" He glanced over, "Fish person, a lizard in a labcoat, and a goat? Rabbit? So big he can't even get inside. C'mon, please, you have to see this. I made first contact with a whole new species!"

A sigh from the human on the other end of the radio. "Fine. I'll be right up."

The man turned to face the monsters who had left very little room for maneuvering in his station. His station wasn't even that small! Undyne was the first to speak up.

"Uh, sorry about breaking your window, human." She nervously scratched the back of her head. He glanced over, seemingly only now aware that she has easily destroyed a screen.

"That's...that's fine. At least it wasn't glass. And my name is Garret Larson. But you can call me Gary."

"WELL GARY, IT IS VERY NICE TO HAVE MET YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WE COULD PEACEFULLY INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO ALL OF HUMANKIND? PERHAPS CALLING IN A GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL? I WOULD DO IT MYSELF BUT SEEING AS HOW WE'RE NEW AROUND HERE I DONT REALLY HAVE ANYONE'S NUMBER."

"I figured. That's why I radioed up Shauna. She's my superior and would know how to do something like that. Maybe. But I also called her just to make sure I'm not having some kind of vivid hallucination." A silence. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you for being so hospitable towards us, Gary." Came the rumble of Asgore's voice just outside the window. He stuck his hand through the window where the screen used to be. "I am Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters." Gary shook his hand, mildly terrified of his much bigger it was than his own.

He turned and came face to chest with the tall blue fish woman. She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Name's Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. Or...former Captain I guess. Not really sure if that'll be necessary now." She glanced out the window as she practically crushed Gary's hand in her grip.

"Depending on the speed of our integration we may still need the guard to protect the citizens, Undyne." Came Asgore's voice from outside. Her face lit up at that.

"SWEET! So I'm still Captain!" She pumps her fist into the air.

Alphys nervously looked at the human, wanting to introduce herself but not really sure how to. Papyrus places a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned with a shaky one of her own before carefully approaching Gary. She chose not to hold out her hand and instead plainly introduced herself.

"I-I'm Alphys, f-former Royal S-s-scientist." Gary nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but Shauna should be here s-" The sound of an ATV cut him off, followed by the distinct sound of a woman shouting 'What the hell?!'

"Howdy!" Asgore greeted the newly arrived human. The door burst open, a woman running in.

"You weren't bullshitting me!" It was then Shauna noticed all the other monsters inside the station. "Holy shit."

"HELLO NEW HUMAN!" Papyrus enthusiastically held out his hand, "I AM PAPYRUS, MONSTER AMBASSADOR." And she shook his hand, and everyone else that offered their's paired with a name.

"So, uh..." Shauna began. "Where did you all come from?"

"The mountain," Asgore said, his almost mournful tone surprising the humans. A sweep of the other monster's reactions revealing quite a lot of pain. "We were trapped inside...for nearly a thousand years. Sealed away by humans at the end of a war that incredibly diminished our numbers." Gary looked terrified at this, Shauna seemed conflicted, but mostly sad.

"We would like to get into contact with your government as soon as possible to inform the rest of humanity of our return." Shauna gave a nod, reaching into her pocket for a special satellite phone.

"I do have this phone for emergencies, not really sure if they'll believe me, but I'll try to get ahold of someone." With that she left the cramped cabin, walking a decent distance away before dialing in a number. It seemed to start normally enough, exchanging greetings, a little bit of small talk, the cautious introduction of the current dilemma involving the monsters, a pause as she held the phone away from her ear. Though the person on the other end was undoubtedly screaming, it almost sounded like a whisper to those in the station.

It was around this point Toriel showed up with Frisk in tow. She decided top sit at a picnic table on the other side of the cabin from Asgore as she, too, was unable to fit through the station door. Shauna brought the phone back to her ear, a fierce determination in her eyes. A calm explanation that she wasn't lying back at whomever she was speaking to, however with each back and forth she got progressively more annoyed. Finally she was storming to the station, yelling about doing a video chat.

"Could you guys come out here please? This fu-guy... _refuses_ to believe me!" At that the monsters filed out of the cabin, the two Boss Monsters standing from their respective tables to join the small group out front. Shauna fiddled with the phone and finally managed to get the video chat function before turning the camera towards the monsters, who all put on their best smiles. The man on the phone, who only Shauna could see became frightened for a second before schooling a scowl back onto his face.

"How do I know this isn't some elaborate CGI prank?" The lady park ranger gave a sigh so frustrated that it almost came out a scream.

"Tell them to say something then!"

"Fine! Say the Pledge of Allegiance." There was a notable pause from the monsters where they confusedly looked between each other.

"Sir, they have literally been under a mountain for almost a thousand years, I doubt they know the Pledge."

"Ridiculous." He grumbled. "Then repeat after me: I am not a CGI prank and am an actual monster. Then say your name."

Everyone followed his directions except for Sans who instead of saying his name at the end said 'then say your name.' On the phone out of the monsters view, the man's jaw dropped, terrified. For a solid minute there was nothing but an awkward silence where no one moved, except to shuffle in place. Quietly, fearfully, the man on the phone spoke.

"I need to make a call." And with that he hung up.

"So more waiting then?" Undyne huffed. She was getting impatient, she had thought that by this point she would have noogied at least five humans. It had even started getting dark, confirming that it was the sunset they were looking at.

"It appears so," Asgore rumbled, "Though I am beginning to get worried that the rest of monsterkind might soon try to leave the mountain. Someone needs to go back to make sure they don't get lost in the woods or leave the area until we are given proper authorization. I would go back, but as the king I need to stay to greet whatever official may come."

"I'LL DO IT!"

"but bro, you're the ambassador. you gotta stay here too."

"I WON'T DO IT!"

"I would be happy to do it, as long as someone watches over Frisk while I'm gone." Toriel offered.

"sure, i'll keep an eye socket on the kid."

"Excellent, thank you Sans!" Toriel gently hugged Frisk goodbye before taking off in a sprint back up the mountain.

"So...what's happened since we were sealed?" Asgore asked, trying to break the ice.

"We forgot about your existence." Shauna replied bluntly.

A beat of awkward silence.

"NGAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Undyne jumped to her feet, before running off in the direction the city seemed to be.

"UNDYNE, NO!" Papyrus took off, trying to catch her. "WE DON'T NEED FIRST CONTACT WITH THE GENERAL PUBLIC TO BE YOU SCREAMING!" His voice faded the farther into the woods he went.

"Uh, sh-should we do something about them?" Gary asked.

"I think they will be fine." Shauna said.

"why do you think that?"

"Because. Halloween is next week."

"What is a 'Halloween'?" The king inquired.

"Oh boy." Shauna sighed.

~~~~/\/\/\~~~~

Somewhere, in a rather suburban neighborhood, a blue fish woman with red hair burst from the woods howling with laughter, before darting down the street with an inhuman speed. Moments later a skeleton burst through the canopy of the trees, seeming to almost fly as the momentum of a supposed jump propelled him half way down the street, before he took off in a full sprint, close behind the fish woman.

Across the street from this, a sole human on the porch of a house where a party currently was, looked in horror at his solo cup of booze before dumping it into the nearby bush.

~~~~/\/\/\~~~~

At this point Papyrus was close enough to cast blue magic on her, causing her to stumble slightly before she kept running, though struggling more due to the feeling of increased gravity. He used this opportunity to take another flying leap at her, tackling her to the ground successfully.

"UNDYNE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH OUR GROUP UNTIL WE GOT INTO CONTACT WITH PROPER OFFICALS!" Undyne had the decency to look a little ashamed at her impulsiveness. Papyrus rolled to his feet and offered her a hand up.

"Sorry, Pap. I'm just so excited to see more of the surface. The world is so much bigger now, y'know?" She took his hand an hauled herself to her feet. Papyrus sighed, knowing what she meant.

Then they heard a strange sound, almost like a low humming, but more aggressive, like bees. They looked around, until they spotted the two bright white lights speeding right towards them. Taken by surprise they enter their battle stances, Undyne materializing a spear, and Papyrus pulling bones seemingly straight from the earth. Needless to say the car skidded to a stop. The driver cautiously exited the vehicle, hands raised.

"Wh-what do you two want? My car? Cuz, you can have it, just please don't hurt me!" Undyne and Papyrus shared a glance before dematerializing their weapons.

"WE APOLOGIZE FOR FRIGHTENING YOU HUMAN, WE WERE ONLY STARTLED. IT IS OUR FIRST TIME SEEING A CAR IN PERSON!" The human gave them both an incredulous look.

"What? What are you?"

"We're monsters! We just crawled out of that mountain back there!" She jerked her finger back in the direction they had come from, completely missing the look of mortal fear on their face. Papyrus quickly put a hand on Undyne's shoulder, leaning closer.

"YES! AND WE'RE QUITE FRIENDLY! HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS, THE AMBASSADOR! WE WISH ONLY FOR PEACEFUL INTEGRATION!" He held out his gloved hand for this new human to shake, like he had done quite a lot today.

With terror still in their eyes they shook his hand.

Meanwhile someone in the car had phoned the police, while government officials had finally gotten in contact with everyone back at the station. The news being that they will be deploying a small military group to help them and that they shouldn't leave where they currently were. Now this really didn't set any of them at ease. Alphys, Sans, and Asgore shared a paranoid look. They aren't sure what the humans had in store but it probably wasn't to take them to the nearest capital to introduce them on the news. Sans quietly brought up how he had found conspiracy tapes about how the government might be hiding the existence of aliens from the general public. He admitted that it was likely impossible, but he wasn't sure how keen he was to stick around to find out if the rumors could prove true.

They looked at Frisk for their input, as they had lived on the surface longer and probably knew more than table scraps that washed up in a dump under a mountain. Frisk unbeknownst to them was actually really in to documentaries, conspiracies, and mysteries, which was part of the reason they had scaled the mountain in the first place. So this launched Frisk into a list of different experiments that the government had done on their own people without anyone noticing for so long, how the government would initially deny it before decades later revealing that, yes, they did do those things, and related conspiracies.

By the time Frisk was done excitedly telling them about these things they were wracked with enough anxiety that they decided they had to leave, now, Asgore picking everyone up easily and taking off into the woods, after throwing a polite 'Goodbye!' at the unprepared rangers.

The human that almost hit Papyrus and Undyne was distracting them, asking them about where they came from, what it was like, and _how did it snow underground?_ Still, in the car the other human who had gone unnoticed had been streaming this straight to the internet. It had gained incredible numbers as it was rapidly being shared, but still there were skeptical humans who thought this was all prerecorded and edited and other desperate explanations.

Soon enough another sound made itself known to the monsters, hearing slightly sharper than the humans. It was like a scream, but revolving somehow. Then flashing lights appeared down the street, before speeding up to the monsters and the other parked car. It came to an abrupt stop and there seemed to be a notable pause between when the car stopped and two police officers jumped from the car, guns drawn. Both looking quite terrified, one much more so than the other. The calmer of the two spoke up.

"P-put your hands in the air!" He managed to stutter out, both of them complying instantly, which managed to shock them, before the first officer spoke again. "Wh-who are you, _what_ are you?" Papyrus looked at Undyne as she tried to speak first again, which cause her to look back at him, gave a quick nod and let him go first.

"I AM PAPYRUS, AND I AM A SKELETON AS WELL AS AMBASSADOR FOR ALL MONSTER KIND. I WOULD SHAKE YOU HAND LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL DAY, BUT THEY ARE CURRENTLY RAISED AS PER YOUR REQUEST." He turned back to Undyne.

"And I'm Undyne! Fish monster, and Captain of the Royal Guard for the King of Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr." There was a look of astonishment on both of their faces, which lit a small flicker of pride in both the monsters, a smile pulled across both their faces. Their rather menacing expressions seemed to be the last straw for the more rattled of the two police officers. He took a shot at both of them. The human who had been talking to them earlier dove into their car the second they registered the sound of the gunshots. The first officer and both of the monsters were frozen still with shock, lucky for the monsters that it was a long forgotten fact that bullets, arrows, and similar projectiles carried no intent damage, just physical damage, for which there was fewer repercussions.

However, no one present knew that.

"MCKINNEY!" The first officer screamed at their subordinate. "You just shot a fucking Ambassador and Captain!"

"I know! I know! Oh shit, what did I do?" McKinney dropped her gun, hands clutching her face.

"UM? WE'RE OKAY? MOSTLY." Papyrus spoke up, causing the police to look back up at them in wonder. Papyrus was annoyed and picking at the hole in his armor. Luckily the bullet passed completely through his ribs, not harming him at all, Undyne however...

"Ow! Shit! That hurt." She gave a harsh cough, a bullet falling out of her mouth and into her hand. She rubbed the hole in her chest which was leaking slightly. Papyrus leaned over, manifesting glowing green bone and pressing to the hole. Almost instantly the wound faded away, causing the bone to disperse as well.

"SEE? NO HARM DONE!" He remained cheerful, wanting these surface authorities to calm down. It was about this time that Asgore came running up to them, having used his great sense of smell to track them.

"Oh, hey! Asgore!" Undyne pointed out, causing the police to perk up, the as of yet unnamed one recalling Asgore being the name of the King. What neither of them expected was to see a 9 foot tall goat man in golden armor and a flowing purple cloak to be sprinting up to them and the other offputtingly tall monsters. As soon as he was close all four humans present could recognize that he was holding two smaller monsters (and by small I mean, average adult human sized) and a child.

"Howdy Undyne! And surface guards." He gently placed Sans, Alphys, and Frisk onto the pavement, before reaching out one of his massive fuzzy hands to shake with the officers "I am King Asgore Dreemurr." Overhead there was the sound of a helicopter, something only a few of the monsters present recognized..

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE STATION?"

"we were a bit worried about why they wanted us to stay put and not try to make contact with more humans."

"GOT IT." Papyrus turned towards the officers. "WOULD YOU MIND BRINGING UP TO THE NEAREST NEWS OUTLET? WE WOULD LIKE TO REINTRODUCE OUR KIND TO SOCIETY WITHOUT FURTHER INTERFERENCE."


	2. News Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some VIM having an exclusive news interview! Sorry for taking forever to post the next chapter October-December are busy as hell for me. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up way quicker. >vo b

The police car rolled at a relatively slow pace through the streets, lights on but no siren. The reason for this being they were escorting the group of five monsters three of which had to walk due to being too big to fit in the car, while the other two sat in the back seat of the cruiser with Frisk. At this point, they had just entered the city, the streets still sparse of humans, but that was soon to change.

Soon enough they were going parade speed down a street that at first was just holding a bare few humans, but once they began running inside various late-night businesses and calling everyone out into the street that would listen to their claims of gargantuan monsters taking a casual stroll in the road escorted by police. Well, soon enough it looked like an actual parade, the sidewalks packed as people ran ahead, further and further into the heart of the city spreading the news of the monster's arrival. A few humans ran into the street to greet the monsters.

"Oh my god! You're real?! Like, actually totally real!" One slightly dazed human shouted.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus said, not slowing his pace one second. The pace is actually pretty swift as all the monsters outside the car were athletically inclined.

"You bet!" Undyne agreed.

"Can I touch you?" Another human asked, already reaching forward before they could get an answer.

"UM? NO?" Papyrus was beginning to not like how crowded they were becoming, Asgore feeling similarly, but Undyne was loving every second of the new interaction.

"Who are you?!" Another human, crowded out and unable to be heard without shouting asked.

"I'm Undyne! Captain of the Royal Guard!" A rush of whispers went over the human followers at the word 'royal'.

"Howdy, I'm King Asgore Dreemurr." The King said, soft-spoken as he usually was, though his voice was deep enough to carry to even humans standing on the sidewalk. A new buzz went through the humans, those that were lagging behind unable to keep up the brisk pace the monsters kept have found it in themselves to speed up.

"AND I AM PAPYRUS! AMBASSADOR TO HUMANITY!" Though the true importance of ambassadors is probably lost on the average human (the importance being that an Ambassador is the highest ranked diplomatic position) but still they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' like they had done before. Not only were these real-life monsters but they were also significant amongst 'normal' monsters.

"Where are you going?"

"A NEWS STATION! WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES PROPERLY TO THE WORLD." At this several humans pulled out their phones to find the nearest news station.

"The closest one is about five blocks down on Maple Avenue." One particularly speedy human replied.

"Thanks, human!" Undyne said, before leaning forward to double tap the police car's trunk. At that, it sped up to a point where the humans were no longer able to keep up.

"THAT WAS FUN."

"Yeah, and their questions were hilarious!"

A rather short jog later they had arrived at the news station, the late night broadcast just about to start filming. The police pulled to a stop, Undyne and Papyrus walking to the back doors and pulling them open to retrieve their girlfriend and brother respectively, Frisk jumping out after them. Papyrus skipped up to the door, brother tucked under his arm, already snoozing away. He pushed the door open, revealing the towering forms of the monsters to the secretary who froze the second they spotted the seven and a half foot tall skeleton in armor who ducked to get into the rather spacious lobby. Followed by an eight-foot-tall fish woman and a nearly ten foot (including his horns) goat man in a flowing purple cape and golden armor who had to squeeze in through the door.

With the Halloween season in full swing most humans likely would have dismissed the monsters. Except for the fact they were unnaturally tall, and that there is no way for Papyrus to have been anyone in a costume due to his spine being the only thing that made up most of his midsection. The receptionist tried to scoot her chair back, forgetting temporarily that they had recently gone from using wheeled chairs to those exercise balls, and her attempt at scooting back only resulted in her falling back and almost smashing the back of her head on the tiled floor.

That is if it weren't for Papyrus noticing just in time and instinctively using his blue magic to keep her from getting hurt.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? YOU ALMOST FELL OVER!" Papyrus took a step forward in concern.

"G-get back! Don't hurt me!" She began to fight against the strange unseen force holding her up. Papyrus immediately halted his approach.

"WE HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF HARMING YOU, HUMAN. WE HAVE ONLY JUST ARRIVED BACK ON THE SURFACE, AND WOULD LIKE TO REVEAL OURSELVES TO ALL OF HUMANITY!" Asgore finally got through the doorway.

"If it isn't too much to ask could we please make an appearance on the news, according to the polite officers outside it should be starting soon." The receptionist closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"One moment please." She slowly brought her hands together in front of her, more deep breathing. She appeared to be meditating. She opened her eyes again and picked up the phone, tapping a number on speed-dial. "Yes, sir? There are some monsters here...No, not people that are over-enthusiastic about the costume contest, I mean actual monsters...Sir, there is a 10-foot tall goat man...The police escorted them here...I am 100 percent sure that these are real monsters. There's a skeleton standing right in front of me and he has no stomach...No I mean there's literally just a spine there...Yes, I can see through it just fine." Papyrus scratched his head and looked down at his spine in confusion.

"Alright, sir." She hung up the phone and lifted her head to look back up at them. "The News Director will be out in a moment to see for himself the validity of my claims that there are real-life monsters in our studio." She then slowly leaned forward until she was face down on the desk and began to emit a high pitched muffled scream.

After a minute of her screaming quietly one of the double doors behind her opened, revealing a balding human. Upon seeing the monsters his mouth fell open, and he withdrew back behind the door, slamming it in the process. Then the door opened again and he peaked out. Before shutting it again.

And finally the doors both opened full and he nervously approached the group, a big, slightly frightened smile passing over his face.

"Uh, hello! Where are you from?" He spoke slowly, not sure if these unusual beings before him even understood English.

"Howdy, we came from beneath Mount Ebbot." He blinked at the perfect speech, feeling a bit like an ass.

"Oh. How'd you end up there?" He said quickly, trying to divert attention from his blunder.

"We were trapped there hundreds of years ago by humans." A tense silence in which you could almost hear the director pray for death to take him.

"Well! You managed to get out, how would you feel about being on TV?" He spoke quickly now, covering for his unintentional faux pas with twice the effort. In moments they were ushered from the lobby through a hallway and onto a soundstage that the news was filmed from. The anchors looked away from the teleprompter, the news just barely having started. The female anchor's mouth fell open in shock, the male anchor jumped to his feet, getting ready to run. The camera crew turned to get a shot of what the anchors were reacting to only for the three of them to freeze at what they were picking up.

"Bill, what is going on? Who...what-?" The woman spoke up.

"Relax Cassidy, these are just some, uh-"

"Monsters is the correct term," Asgore assured, his deep voice reverberating easily into the microphones despite the distance.

"Yeah, monsters," Bill continued, "They just managed to escape old Mount Ebbot!"

"The one that's rumored that-" The unnamed anchor began.

"Yes! That one!" The director interrupted. "Now, how's about we get these fine monsters seated on our special guest couches while we head to commercial?"

"Uh, of course," The man turned back to the cameras, "We'll be back with a special exclusive first interview with real monsters after these messages from our sponsors."

As soon as a human wearing a headset gave the all clear both the anchors shot from their seats. Cassidy making a beeline right for the monsters, the man hanging back more cautiously.

"Oh my god, Ted can you believe this?!" She said, excitement coloring her voice. The man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to nervously wipe the sweat from his face.

"I honestly can't Cass," He said. Cass and Bill led the group over to their guest area, which held two long large couches just barely big enough for all of them, well except Sans and Alphys who opted to hang back out of the camera's view.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, and the commercial break was quickly drawing to a close, the anchorwoman called over to her costar, "Hey Ted, you don't mind if I snag this interview do you?" Ted gave a nervous laugh.

"Not at all, Cass. I'll take the normal news if we get around to it." Cass flashed a brilliant smile.

"Thanks a million Ted!" She sat down next to Asgore on the couch he had all to himself, while the one off to stage left had Undyne and Papyrus. The human in headphones came up beside one of the two camera persons who had moved to this part of the set to film the interview, they held up a five with their finger before doing a silent countdown.

"Thank you for tuning in, lovely Ebbot City citizens, if you just switched channels let me remind you that we have just obtained a spontaneous interview with actual, real-life monsters!" She turned to face Asgore, the camera zooming out to catch both him and Cassidy. "Now, I apologize for my rudeness, but I didn't catch any of your names-?"

"It is of no issue, miss, our arrival was quite sudden. I am King Asgore Dreemurr." The tall goat man smiled. The second camera took over, aimed directly at the other two monsters. Cassidy pointing at them off-screen to queue them for their introductions.

"I AM PAPYRUS, AMBASSADOR TO HUMANKIND!" Papyrus announced proudly.

"I'm Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard!" The fish woman beamed. Camera switching back to Cassidy, she had a look of astonishment on her face.

"Wow! So many important figures here in our studio!" She quickly straightened the note cards that had been hastily written by one of the writers during the commercial break. "I suppose that takes care of our first question asking what you all do..." She flipped to the next card. "You said you came out of a mountain? What was it like down there?"

"Would you like each of us to answer?" Asgore asked.

"Uh, sure!" She said enthusiastically.

"It was really wet where I was from," Undyne spoke first. "I'm from an area named Waterfall. There's streams and glowing crystals, the history of the monster human war, the dump...and the Echo Flower fields."

"It sounds...pretty. Wait. Did you say flowers? Underground?"

"Yeah! The Echo flowers, they're these glowing blue flowers that repeat whatever they hear." Cassidy's mouth hung open in awe.

"That sounds amazing," She took a breath in before turning to Papyrus, "And what about you, Mister Ambassador? Are you from 'Waterfall' too?"

"OH NO, I'M FROM SNOWDIN! IT'S A RELATIVELY SMALL VILLAGE JUST OUTSIDE WATERFALL. THERE'S A FOREST FULL OF TREES AND IT SNOWS QUITE FREQUENTLY."

"It snows? Underground?" She was in shock at this news.

"YES. SNOWDIN IS A PRETTY COLD PLACE, AND IT PROBABLY SNOWS BECAUSE OF MAGIC, OR MAYBE BECAUSE THE HUMID AIR COMING IN FROM WATERFALL FREEZES?" He shrugged.

"Magic." She was in total shock before she shook her head and turned to the King. "How about you, your highness? Are you from another place?"

"You could say that," He chuckled, "I'm sort of from all over. I was there when the first city was founded, named it myself. We expanded and I went on to name all subsequent settlements, though currently, I reside in New Home, specifically the Capital."

"You...founded the first city? How long ago were you trapped in the mountain?"

"Ah, let me see..." He ran his claws through his beard, "If I remember correctly it has been about 800 years. Give or take." the woman seemed at a loss for words.

"That...is incredible. You're over 800 years old?"

"937, actually." For what seemed like the 50th time today Cassidy felt her mouth hang open. With an audible click, she shut it again. As much as she wanted to ask about the King's seeming immortality or the casual mention of something like magic, Bill was signaling for her to go back to the cards.

"What do you think of the surface world so far?" There was a thoughtful pause from all of the monsters.

"I thought about how much everything has changed. It is one thing to see in pictures or movies that fell into the dump what humanity has made during our imprisonment, but another to see first hand how much different the landscape has become." Asgore said, voice hushed but still loud enough to be heard.

"Fresh air, the sun on my scales. It's probably the greatest thing I'll ever experience. Leaving that cave to breathe in that awesome clean air, see the sun for the first time, my very first sunset even." Undyne spoke in a calm, reverent tone unlike her normal brash one.

"I AGREE. SEEING THE SUN AND THE SKY FOR THE FIRST TIME FROM SOMEPLACE THAT WASN'T AN OLD TV SHOW WAS AMAZING. AND FEELING THE WIND! WE DON'T HAVE WINDS UNDERGROUND. IT IS AMAZING UP HERE, AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN FREE FOR A FEW HOURS. AND NOT TO MENTION THE STARS ONCE IT GOT DARK! UNDERGROUND ALL WE HAD WERE SOME GLOWING CRYSTALS IN THE ROOF OF THE CAVE THAT WE WOULD PRETEND WERE STARS, BUT THE REAL THING, IT'S JUST..." Papyrus trailed off, awe in his voice. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO BE ABLE TO SEE IT!" The news crew was listening with rapt attention, a few of them quietly letting tears slip past at the revelation of how much the monsters had been deprived.

There was a minute of silence where they allowed this information to sink in before Cassidy flipped to her next card. "What are your plans now that you're free?"

"I would like to work together with my Ambassador to secure a place for our people here on the surface," Asgore said, gesturing to Papyrus.

"I WOULD ALSO LIKE THAT. PLUS! I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO DRIVE AND BUY A RED CONVERTIBLE!" Papyrus was almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect.

"Hmm." Undyne took a moment to think, her future as Captain of the Royal Guard seemed uncertain despite Asgore's reassurance. "If the Guard has to be disbanded then I'd like to become a police officer, so I can continue to pledge my life to uphold justice!" She beamed, happy with the numerous possibilities she had on the surface.

She looked down at her cards, the questions seeming mundane now. There was no way they'd get as heartfelt of an answer from 'What are your people's sporting pass-times?' or 'How do you speak English so well?' Bill was motioning for her to read at least one more question from the cards.

"So, what are your people's sporting pass-times?" She said, hoping she'll get some kind of answer.

"Well, it is not a sport per-say, but we do have a proud tradition amongst us monsters, though I think our Ambassador could better elaborate," Asgore answered before turning to Papyrus. Said skeleton perked up, excited to talk about puzzles.

"WE MONSTERS HAVE A LOVE FOR PUZZLES THAT GOES BACK MILLENNIA UPON MILLENNIA! SOME OF THE PUZZLES I, MYSELF, HAVE BUILT IN MY HOME OF SNOWDIN INCLUDE AN INVISIBLE MAZE WITH WALLS THAT ADMINISTER A SMALL ZAP IF YOU TOUCH THEM, SEVERAL PRESSURE-BASED TILE PUZZLES THAT YOU HAVE TO NAVIGATE CORRECTLY TO DISABLE SPIKE WALLS THAT IMPEDE PROGRESS, DELICIOUS PASTA-BASED DISTRACTIONS, AND MY GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR BRIDGE!"

"Gauntlet of Deadly Terror?" Cassidy repeated, a little afraid of what kind of puzzle could earn that name.

"YES, ONE OF MY BEST CHALLENGES! IT HAS FLAMETHROWERS, SPEARS, A FLAIL, A CANNON, AND! ONE SMALL PROBLEMATIC POOCH." Papyrus at this point noticed the looks of fear on many of the human's faces and quickly slid on a placating smile, "OF COURSE, I HAVE IT ACTIVATED ONLY FOR THOSE WHO ARE BOTH WILLING AND ABLE TO TAKE IT ON! OTHERWISE, IT IS RATHER...PAINFULLY UNFAIR. AND I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! FAIRNESS STANDARDS!"

Cassidy nodded her head, reassured by Papyrus' naturally disarming aura. "Well, that's all the time we have for this surprise interview, we need to get back to our planned stories for tonight. I hope you'll be able to find your place here, in our new shared world. We'll be right back with Ted after some more messages from our sponsors." And with that the human wearing headphones signaled again, the lights on the stage dimmed slightly, but were still bright enough for the humans to see.

With the cameras momentarily off some of the humans and monsters approach each other, and Papyrus quickly walked up to Cass, Sans falling in to step behind him.

"HELLO NEWS HUMAN CASS, IS IT ALRIGHT IF I ASK YOU QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SURFACE?" The reported looked pleasantly surprised but also excited, and she nodded eagerly.

"WHERE ARE WE?" She tilted her head not quite understanding the question until it truly struck her how little they knew about the surface.

"The city we're in? It's named Victoria." Cass paused, waiting for their next question.

"..." Papyrus brought a hand to his chin to think, "WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE KINGDOM, OR PERHAPS, COUNTRY, WE'RE IN?"

"The United States of America." Both of the skeletons seemed to take a moment to commit the name to memory before the taller one had a contemplative look on his face, recalling what the lady ranger had said earlier.

"DO ANY HUMANS REMEMBER US?" That was a question Cas hadn't been expecting but now that she's heard it she probably should have anticipated it.

"I..." She looked at both of them, the hope on their faces, "No. Monsters are myths and only children really believe in them. Though some adults believe in things like..." She snapped her fingers, trying to recall the name for what she was thinking of, "Cryptids! Basically, monsters that live in the woods and in rivers and stuff. There's also a lot of people who believe in the supernatural like demons and ghosts, but I'm not sure if you would consider those monsters-"

"ACTUALLY! UNDYNE'S NEIGHBORS ARE GHOSTS THAT RUN A SNAIL FARM!" For probably the thousandth time that night she wore an expression of awe.

"Well. That will probably cause an upset in the parascience community."

"BUT STILL...WE'VE BEEN COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN?" Papyrus seemed a bit crestfallen at the prospect of nearly all of monster kind being wiped out, the survivors shoved into a mountain, and then their existence promptly was forgotten.

"I'm afraid so..." She didn't like how sad this kind skeleton ambassador was becoming, "But I have no idea how they did! Monsters are so wonderful and amazing and...you said there was a war? But the lack of any records on it is really just baffling to me." Papyrus seemed to perk up and also contemplate that. "And besides! You're back now, and though...though it might be tough going for the time being I'm sure you'll all be able to have a happy life here." Papyrus seemed completely reinvigorated now.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN, YOU ARE A VERY GOOD PERSON." This warm moment was promptly interrupted by Sans.

"hey, i got a question," He started, lifting one hand to point at her shirt, "what's that on your shirt?" She looked down to see what he was pointing at and once she saw there was nothing Sans let out a chuckle, "got ya."

"SANS!!! OH! MY!! GOD!!!" Papyrus simply did not have time for his brother's tomfoolery embarrassing him like this.

~~~~~~~~~~/\^/\^/\~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the government officials arrived at the ranger station, the two rangers had been anxiously waiting, a little afraid to tell them that all the monsters had left. One of the more decorated officials, wearing what seemed to be some caliber of military gear, approached Shauna.

"Where are the monsters?" His voice was like stone. Cold. Solid. Inarguable. Shauna flinched at the sound of it.

"A, uh, one ran back to the mountain to make sure all the monsters didn't just leave, two ran off right after that...the last four waited for a bit but then, I think they got paranoid?? And ran off as well." A tense silence followed where the soldier mulled over her words, it seemed to stretch on forever until Gary interrupted.

"Hey! They're on the news!!!" Shauna, the 'commander', and the five or so other soldiers ran into the station, the old, small TV displaying the interview with a layer of static in both the image and sound. They gathered around, managing to catch the interview not long after it had started.

As the interview went on the apparent leader of the soldiers seemed to get more restless. He broke away from the viewing party and began to pull his men out of the cabin, throwing an order at the rangers to remain inside. The rangers did as they were told but kept close to the windows, trying to catch what the mysterious government officials were saying.They weren't huddled long before two broke off to run the direction they had come from while the remaining four including the man in charge started a brisk pace to get through the woods towards the city.

There was a moment of silence as they watched them leave.

"I don't trust this at all Shauna." Gary said in a hushed voice, as if they could still hear them.

"I don't either man...we need to do something."

"Like what? We don't even know what those guys are going to do to those innocent monsters." Shauna sighed and looked over at her friend.

"What else could they even be doing? They're going to round up the monsters! Probably seal off the mountain to keep curious people out...maybe...do something to us because we witnessed it..." She got progressively more perturbed the longer she considered what would happen. Gary noticed this and straightened out, trying to seem more confident to reassure his friend.

"Well, boss, we better think of a plan." Shauna gave him a careful look, noticing how he was afraid but determined to do something about what was happening.

"I think you're right..." She said, a sly smile sliding into place as a few ideas popped into her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being crossposted to FFnet, DeviantART, and tumblr, all of which I have under the same name (InsanelyADD).


End file.
